1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture detection and, more particularly, to moisture detection on a vehicle windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the detection of moisture on a windshield of a vehicle was accomplished in four basic manners: capacitive sensor systems, resistive sensor systems, ultrasonic sensor systems and optical sensor systems.
A capacitive sensor system includes a capacitor formed on the windshield. In response to moisture on the windshield, the capacitance of the capacitor changes. A sensing circuit is connected to detect the changing capacitance and to control the operation of a windshield wiper as a function of the changing capacitance. Examples of capacitive moisture sensors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,478 to Buschur; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,788 to Netzer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,307 to Netzer; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,981 to Hochstein.
A resistive measurement system includes two conductive elements disposed in spaced relation on the windshield, or another part of the vehicle, such as a conventional whip antenna. Circuitry coupled to the conductive elements measures a change in resistance thereof in response to water bridging the resistive elements and controls the operation of the windshield wiper as a function of the change in resistance. Examples of resistive measurement systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,294 to Schroder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,146 to Schroder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,718 to Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,719 to VanDam; U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,743 to Weber; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,821 to Petzold.
An ultrasonic sensor system includes a transducer that emits an ultrasonic signal toward a first face of a sheet and receives a reflected ultrasonic signal on a second face of the sheet. The variation in the reflected signal is utilized to determine the presence or absence of foreign bodies on the second face of the sheet. Examples of ultrasonic sensor systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,341 to Saurer et al. and European Publication No. EP0638822.
An optical sensor system includes a light detector positioned to detect light reflected off a windshield from a light source. In response to the presence of moisture on the windshield, the amount of light detected by the light sensor will change due to changing reflection of the light from the light source, thus causing a change in the output of the light sensor. Detecting circuitry detects the change in output from the light detector in response to the change in light impinging thereon and operates the windshield wiper as a function of the change. Examples of light detecting systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,012 to Pientka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,647 to Zettler; U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,196 to Pientka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,933 to Ponziana; U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,519 to Coulling et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,967 to Hochstein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,303 to Teder; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,148 to Lynam; U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,741 to Braun et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,603 to Nelson.
A problem with a capacitive sensor system includes the need to form a capacitor having sufficient capacitance whereupon the change in capacitance in response to the presence of rain on the windshield can be detected by suitable detection circuitry. Another problem with a capacitive sensor system is the change in capacitance due to heating or cooling of the metal films forming the capacitor thereby resulting in a change in the capacitance of the capacitor during use.
A problem with a resistive sensor system includes the need to have the resistive elements formed on the outer surface of the windshield whereupon the resistive elements are exposed to weather and possible deterioration. In addition, the resistive elements of a resistive sensor system are also subject to changes in resistance due to changes in the temperature.
A problem with an ultrasonic sensor system and an optical sensor system includes the need to position the transducer of the ultrasonic sensor system and the light transmitter and light receiver of the optical sensor system inside the vehicle to detect the presence of moisture at a suitable location on the windshield. However, positioning the ultrasonic sensor system or the optical sensor system at a suitable location on the windshield often results in partially blocking a driver's view through the windshield or in the positioning of such sensor system at less than an optimal location for detecting the presence of moisture on the windshield. Moreover, the sensitivity of an optical sensor to detect moisture can be compromised by the color or shade of the windshield in the path of the light propagating from the light transmitter to the light receiver.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a small, nearly invisible, moisture detector disposed on either a flexible substrate that is coupled to a sheet, such as a windshield, or on the sheet itself. The moisture detector can be coupled to circuitry for stimulating the moisture detector and circuitry for detecting a change in a characteristic of the moisture detector due to the presence of moisture on the sheet. It would also be desirable to provide a method for detecting the change of the characteristic of the moisture detector as a function of the temperature of the sheet.